


Coming Full Circle

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee are in London to attend the press and premiere of the last Hobbit movie..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing and this is just my imagination running wild.........
> 
> So I know in real life, the movie actually premiere the night before that press conference, but I changed it for the story.  
> I am also aware that Lee has own that watch for longer than last December, but I do still believe it was a gift from someone special....

The sun is peaking in through the curtains of the nice hotel room in the heart of London. It is early morning and Lee still has jet lag, after arriving here a day ago with his parents. They are hopefully still asleep. They came here with Lee to attend the last Hobbit premiere, which is happening tonight. Most of the cast have been put up in this hotel, along with Peter Jackson and everyone else, to participate in the release of the last Hobbit movie and the press going along with it.

Lee lays in bed and stares at the ceiling, trying to see if he can will himself tired and get a little more sleep. It will be a long day. The person next to him stirs, rolls over on his back and starts to snore. Lee shifts, propping himself up on one elbow and just watches Richard sleep. He is gorgeous, his chin lightly scruffy and he looks so peaceful, his long eyelashes standing in stark contrast to his light skin. Lee's eyes wander lower, to Richard's broad shoulder and wide chest, sparsely covered in dark, curly hair, his pink nipples peaking out through the coarse hair. Richard snores some more and Lee smiles, reaching out and gently touching his shoulder, which makes Richard move, shifting so the snoring stops.

Lee sighs and thinks back on the past 3 years and what Richard has come to mean to him. It still boggles his mind that they actually met on a movie set, on the other side of the world, in the real Middle Earth, having both been cast in these magical movies. He still remembers his first day on set and how he got thrown into his big scene with Thorin, confronting him about his plans to retake Erebor. He recalls Peter introducing him to Richard, them shaking hands and their eyes meeting. Lee felt thrown off kilter right away and just very taken by the English man and the more he had gotten to know him, the more evident it became that he was falling in love with Richard, but he had no idea if his feelings were returned.

They started to spent more and more time together and found they had a lot of things in common. They shared a deep passion for their craft and had the most interesting discussions about things they had read, their characters and just enjoyed each others company. Lee never hid that he had Carter waiting for him home in New York and Richard never asked about it, it was just one of those unspoken things. When things started to go south with Carter while Lee was still in NZ, Richard sensed it right away and expressed concern and support for Lee, lending a listening ear and their friendship continued to grow.

Lee had to fly home before the rest of them wrapped, being obligated to attend the "Twilight-Breaking Dawn" premiere. He had said goodbye to everyone with a promise to reconnect in February, when filming resumed after the break. Richard and him had said goodbye after another dinner in Richard's apartment. It had been a heartfelt hug, that had lingered a little too long and Richard tentatively cupping Lee's chin, saying quietly to take care of himself and keep in touch. Lee had nodded and then hurried out of there, before he did something he would have regretted later. He wanted to just grab Richard's face and kiss the hell out of him, but he also knew he had to do things right and be completely out of any previous relationships, before he pursued the hunky Brit.

So he had left, flown home to New York and pretended things were fine, gone to the premiere and tried to figure out how to do this. In the end, it had just become clear that things had changed, not only for him, but for Carter too. They had just grown apart, so they peacefully decided to end it. No drama, but a few tears as they separated and went their different ways.

Lee had kept in touch with Richard during this time. They would drop each other emails, filling the other in on what was going on in their lives. Lee had finally emailed Richard and told him that it was over, but not to worry and he would be fine.

That had resulted in a phone call from Richard at some ungodly hour in New York, because of the time difference and they had talked for a while, Richard letting him know he was there if he needed to talk. This started another new ritual, they began to call each other, not daily, but often enough until Richard flew back to England for Christmas. Lee went home to Texas to see his own family for Christmas and after being cornered in an empty bedroom by his sister, spilled the beans about how he really felt about Richard to her, they had always been close. She had given him a pep talk and he had booked a flight to London the next day. He checked into a hotel and then took a cab out to the address Richard had given him.

He remembers walking up the steps to Richard's house and knocking on the door, wondering if he would even be home. The door had opened and Richard just stared at him for a few seconds and then pulled him inside and they had met in a searing kiss, that still gives Lee goosebumps to this day, thinking about it.

They had stumbled through the house, finally making it to the bed and after questioning eyes to make sure this was what they both wanted, they had had some of the hottest sex Lee had ever experienced in his life. It left them both completely worn out and panting against each other. They had spent the next few days in bed, gotten to know each other that way and it had been hot and passionate. It actually still is.

They celebrated New Years together and had a talked a little about the future. Lee had met Richard's family as a friend, but Richard's mother had later revealed that she knew right away what was going on between them, the love was blinding.

Lee had gone home to New York after a few more days, but they had Skyped or spoken every day until Richard flew over to visit. They spent a couple of weeks in New York, Lee had taken Richard to the farm and introduced him to everything he loved about the Big Apple. They had stopped in Texas on the way back to New Zealand and Richard had met Lee's entire family and fallen in love with them immediately. He had felt so loved and accepted from the get go.

Back in New Zealand they had tried to hide their relationship at first, but soon given up and had been surprised by the genuine happiness they had felt from the cast and crew on their behalf. Their relationship continued to grow and by the end of the summer and that block of filming, Richard had flown home, put his house up for sale and moved across the Atlantic to join Lee in New York.

Things had been wonderful since then. Lee smiles thinking about them, sure they have had their disagreements and still do from time to time, but somehow it has never been anything major and he still has to pinch himself, that this is real. He is with this incredible man and they love each other, faults and shortcomings and all.

Lee rolls over on his side, reaching out and touching Richard's naked shoulder and then pulls the sheets up, keeping his boyfriend warm. Richard mumbles something, pulling Lee closer, holding his arm and settling back, still breathing evenly. Lee smiles and gently kisses Richard, letting the heaviness return to his body and soon he drifts off to sleep again.

 

Lee is woken up by a rush of cold air, when the sheets are pulled off him and Richard's panicked voice enters his brain "Lee! We overslept, get your lazy arse out of bed". Lee groans and rubs his eyes and sits up, slowly opening them and they fall on his naked boyfriend, running around the room with his head cut off. He looks at Richard for a minute and then whines "Rich, what is going on, why are you panicking?".

Richard turns around from being bend over his suitcase, holding some clothing in his hand. He huffs "I'm not panicking" and then gives a little smile, once he sees Lee lift his eyebrow at him "ok...fine, I am panicking a little, we overslept and are expected to board the bus for the panel in 45 minutes".

Lee yawns and stretches "so?".

"So, we need to shower and get dressed, we can't show up looking homeless, Lee......this is the last movie, here in my hometown of London. I already ordered breakfast, should be here in 20 minutes".

Lee gets up and walks towards Richard with a smirk on his face "well, you should just go naked....I would very much like that".

Richard backs away, towards the bathroom, holding up his clothes in front of him "no, don't you even think about it, you horny bastard....we don't have time right now" and he makes a run for it.

Lee lets out a deep laugh and goes after him, joining him in the big shower and pushes Richard against the wall and they meet in a heated kiss. Richard gives into the passion for a few minutes and wet kissing noises is all that can be heard. They finally break, Lee resting his forehead against his boyfriend's "morning".

Richard sighs and gives him a smile "morning, love" and they proceed to hurry and shower. Stepping out, Lee hands Richard a towel before wrapping one around his own waist. They get dressed in more or less silence, just stealing a kiss here or a caress there. They love each other more than ever and they both know it, without really saying much to each other about it.

They had spent last night getting re acquainted with each other and had some mind blowing sex. They enjoyed Thanksgiving together with Lee's family and then Richard had flown to England to take care of a few business items and visit family, so they had not been apart for that long this time, but it was long enough.

Richard is combing his hair in the bathroom and Lee comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and kisses his neck, blowing air on his ear, knowing that is one of Richard's sensitive spots "you look very fuckable, Rich".

"Lee, stop....I can't go to the panel sporting a hard on".

Lee smirks and snakes his hands around Richard's waist and runs his big hand over his crotch, licking his ear lobe seductively "maybe I can take care of it right now, with my tongue".

Richard groans as Lee caresses his cock, making him go hard instantly "bloody hell, Lee...stop", but he does push into Lee's hand and a whine escapes his lips.

KNOCK  KNOCK

Lee gives Richard's erection a final touch and then lets him go "saved by breakfast this time" and then he leans back in "I promise to make up for it as soon as the panel is over, before we have to attend the world premiere.......I'm gonna make you see stars".

Richard inhales sharply and gives him a painful look in the mirror "shut up, Lee and go open the damn door".

Lee grins and goes to open the door and soon they are sitting down to eat a quick breakfast. Lee is downing some coffee and Richard sips his tea, giving each other little smiles and Richard reaches for Lee's hand over the table "I'm bloody glad you are here with me". Lee smiles and wraps his fingers around Richard's hand "me too, baby, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else tonight. I know what this means to you, this is where your career began and this is the last movie. One of those rare full circle moments".

Richard nods "yeah and I can't believe all I gained from being in these movies......the most important thing sitting here with me". Richard might sometimes be a man of few words, but ever so often he opens up and talks, especially to Lee.

Hearing those words makes Lee blush a little and then gives Richard a big smile "I know, can you believe we met on the other side of the world, after each of us left our homes? You can call it fate or whatever you want, but I think it was meant to happen that way".

"I agree and I remember the first time we met, Peter brought you in and introduced you, I was in full Thorin gear, we shook hands and our eyes met. I felt I got hit by a hammer and had to concentrate really hard not to make a fool out of myself. You knocked my boots off, Lee and still do....I love you more than you will probably ever know or I am able to articulate to you".

Lee reaches over and grabs Richard's face "oh come here you grumpy old sap.....I love you too, Rich!" and they meet in a heated kiss, both of them knowing that all this affection gets stored away as soon as they walk out that door. Not because they are ashamed, but simply because they both strongly feel that this relationship is no one's business but theirs.

They finish breakfast and gather their phones and hotel keys before heading out the door. Lee grabs Richard right before they walk out, pulling him in for another kiss and he smirks "now remember, I will make good on my promise of you seeing stars after this....".

"Lee, stop.......please behave for the next 2 hours, nobody wants to see me run around with a full blown erection because I can't stop thinking about what you might do to me".

Lee licks Richard's ear "oh I would, baby.....but I will behave" and they leave and Lee adds, as they walk down the hall to the elevator "sort of" and earns a raised eyebrow from his boyfriend. 

The lobby is utter chaos, lots of press, publicists, Warner Bro. people and then the Hobbit cast. People embrace and say hello to each other, some they haven't seen for a while now.

Evangeline comes over and hugs Lee, who returns the hug and gives her a kiss on the lips. She also embraces Richard and then look at them both "so how are my two favorite boys? You both look very handsome and are we still in love?".

Richard and Lee look at each other and then back at Evie, not answering and she looks from one to the other and then lets out a laugh "I thought so......it is even worse.....you love each other more...well, good for you" and they chat a little bit longer until it is time to get on the bus to travel to the panel.

It is a short bus ride and they are soon lead into a waiting area and given the run down on how this will proceed. Not a lot of room in this area, so they stand kind of close. Lee and Richard end up next to each other and Lee can't help but brush his hand against Richard's, who in turn, ever so slightly wraps his fingers around Lee's for a brief moment. They give each other a look and silently communicate with their eyes and then they are called in, one by one to sit at a long table, with their names in front of them. Lee is next to Orlando and Evie and then Richard is sitting on the other side of her. 

Everyone gets settled. Lee puts his phone on the table as does pretty much everyone else. The panel starts, lots of press from all over the world and they are filtering questions. Lee glances a Richard once in a while and tries to appear interested in the entire thing.

Richard is paying attention, but also very aware that his gorgeous boyfriend is sitting a couple of people down the line and he does look that way, still marveling that because of these movies, they found each other, he found the love of his life. 

A reporter stands up and Richard's ears perk up when he hears his own name and then Lee's "this is for Lee and Richard....there is obviously a lot of male ego, love/hate relationship over there, did that affect your on set relationship?".

Richard keeps a straight face, but is internally thinking "shit...I don't want to discuss my on set relationship with Lee with anyone" and he catches Orlando and Evie making faces at him. His acting skills come to good use and he looks at the reporter that asked it "male ego?".

Peter Jackson chimes in "there is a lot of male ego on this table..." and everyone laughs.

Richard does realize he can't just ignore the question, so he wrecks his brain "it is kind of built into the relationship, you got two kings that represent the two races, so it is essential there is this standoff between two characters and it is set up in the second film. Uhmm.....even though the two characters don't come face to face during the third part of this jig-saw puzzle, you can really feel the tension between the elves and the dwarves lynch pinned by the two potential kings". He tries hard not to glance over at Lee and hopes this will satisfied the reporter.

No such luck, she follows up "did that affect your onset relationship?".

He takes a breath and then turns towards Evie, Orlando and Lee, catching his eyes, communicating in silence to his boyfriend "bloody hell......make this stop" and then speaks "yeah, we were pretty antagonistic. An elf would walk into the room and I would bristle", earning some laughs.

Lee returns his gaze, letting him know it is ok and he did just fine, but Richard can't help but see the very amused looks he is getting from Evie and Orlando.

Luckily they move on and Richard can breathe a sigh of relief and then he feels his pocket buzzing. He looks up, making sure most people are paying attention somewhere else and eases his phone out, bringing it up to the table, so it doesn't look too suspicious. There is a text from *LP* and he clicks on it "nicely done, baby".

Richard tabs on his phone, trying to keep one eye out on the reporters "thanks, love.....I about choked...our onset relationship is not up for public discussion....".

Lee smirks when he sees Richard's reply and quickly types back "yeah, like when we hid behind some giant props and I went down on you, after having to fumble through 10 layers of fabric to get to the prize.....".

"Lee, stop.....not another word".

"Why?...I rather enjoy thinking about our time on set....like the time I fucked you over lunch in your trailer, my ears fell off and your hair got tangled and we had to try to explain that to Tami".

"Bloody hell, shut up....I need to be able to walk out of here.....". 

Lee glances over at Richard and their eyes meet briefly, Richard's reflecting lust, love and a little bit of pain. Lee smirks and Richard gives him a tiny hint of a smile.

The panel goes on for a bit longer before finally wrapping up. It felt like an eternity. The cast is lead off stage, into the closed quarters leading to the bus. Richard and Lee end up next to each other and Richard leans over, whispering "what the hell are trying to do to me?".

Lee gives him an innocent look "what are you talking about, baby?".

Richard hisses in his ear "why did you have to mention us having sex...it does things to me?".

"Like what, Rich?" and Lee smirks and bats his eyes at him.

"Liking making me bloody horny and wanting you to fuck me, hard....Lee" the last few words are said with a growl in Lee's ear and the way Richard's voice drops, it makes Lee crazy.

Their eyes meet and it is Richard's turn to smirk, seeing that Lee's have turned darker and he looks rather aroused.

They are almost to the bus and Lee mutters "fuck, Rich".

Arriving back at the hotel they are all guided to the banquet room for a reception style lunch with all the Warner Bros. executives and other industry people, celebrating the release of the last movie. The cast lines up for pictures and then they are expected to eat their finger food and mingle. This is neither Richard or Lee's cup of tea, but it sometimes comes with the job, so it is grin and bear it, hoping it will wrap up soon.

They keep an eye on each other and happen to meet up at the buffet table with all the yummy bites. Nobody else is within ear shot, so Lee casually talks to Richard "my parents just texted me, I guess they are having lunch with your folks as we speak".

Richard nods "yeah, my mum texted me, they ran into each other in the lobby and decided to go together".

"Great, then we don't need to worry about them for a while".

"I know, but I do hope this bloody thing is over soon".

Lee smirks "me too, baby....I haven't forgotten my earlier promise".

Richard shoots him a hungry look "okay, I am walking away right now......I don't want to hear anymore, there are other people in this room for heavens sake" and he turns to leave.

Putting a hand on Richard's arm, Lee gets really close "so?...didn't seem to bother you when I almost made you come under the tablecloth, at the last wrap party and we had to make a run for the nearest trailer, before we both exploded".

Richard swallows and almost whines "Lee, enough....." and he walks off, trying to mingle some more and push all his indecent thoughts about his gorgeous boyfriend out of his head. It is not quite working.

The event is coming to an end and he feels his pocket buzz as he phone receives another message. He reaches for it and looks at the text from *LP* and his breath gets caught in his throat "upstairs now! I am going to swallow you until you see stars". He looks up, seeing Lee across the room, who is clearly watching him and winking, before walking out of the banquet room. Richard feels his cheeks burning a little and looks for a place to put his plate, finally setting it on a table with a bunch of others and practically running out the door.

The elevator is nearby and he gets a glimpse of Lee's form entering and he makes a run for it, but the doors close before he even gets there. Shit. He looks around and locate the sign "stairwell" by a set of door and thinks to himself "fuck it, I am not waiting for the lift to come back down". They are on the 3rd floor and Richard thanks the gods for his time in the gym as he runs up the stairs as fast as his legs can carry him. He is totally out of breath when he gets to the 3rd floor and opens the door, holding onto the handle for a second, trying to get his breathing under control. 

He walks to the room and swipes the key card, opening the door, feeling a set of big hands grabbing his collar right away and finding himself pushed against the nearest wall and being kisses with passion. He gives in, opening his mouth to Lee's invading tongue and they both groan when their hips meet, both doing their best to grind against one another.

They finally have to surface for air and Richard pants "that was the longest 3 hours of my life. I was doing fine, but then you started texting me.....".

Lee smirks "I think that was the point, Rich...to get you all riled up....".

Richard presses his hips against Lee's, giving him a lustful look "well, it worked....I think my zipper is permanently indented on my dick".

"Oh, let me see..." and Lee drops to his knees, opening Richard's pants in record time, yanking them down along with his underwear, coming face to face with his engorged cock. He wraps his hand around it and strokes it a few times, Richard presses his back against the wall and sighs in appreciation "ohhh yeah...more, Lee...please".

Lee looks up at him, but Richard's head is thrown back and his hands are in Lee's hair. Lee kisses his thighs and blows on his cock "no zipper marks, Rich...you look fine, but I will kiss it better anyway" and he swirls his tongue around the swollen head, causing Richard to moan "ohhhh" and he grabs Lee's hair. Drops of precum hits Lee's tongue and he laps it up, opening his mouth more and swallowing Richard's cock, moving up and down. Richard is a withering mess, fighting to urge to thrust into Lee's mouth and when Lee reaches up and rolls his balls in his hand, a loud groan rips from Richard's chest "oh god....close.." and he take hold of Lee's shoulder, pulling and manages to croak "I want you, Lee.... I want you to fuck me".

The younger man gives Richard's cock one final hard suck and swirl with his tongue and then stands back up, just to be thrown against the wall. They meet in a searing kiss and Richard fumbles with Lee's pants, mumbling into his mouth "you are overdressed".

They finally break, both of their chests heaving and lock eyes for a minute and Richard finally manages to get Lee's pants undone, reaching in to wrap his fingers around his thick, hard cock. Lee pushes into his hand "ohh fuck yes, Rich....." and Richard moans when precum coats his fingers and he spreads it over the shaft and head, making Lee groan "bed..." and they somehow manages to stumble to the bed, pants half way down.

Their clothes goes flying in every direction, but none of them care at the moment. They both crawl onto the king sized bed, sitting and meeting in a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for the upper hand. Lee looks at Richard "what do you want, baby? I promised to make you see starts".

Richard hesitates for a minute, asking for what he wants and would like in bed, is still hard for him. Lee has a way of getting it out of him eventually and it has become easier. He has never had a partner that is as willing as Lee, to do everything to please him as much as possible and he hopes he has been able to give Lee as much pleasure in return. Kissing Lee again with passion, sucking on his lower lip, he finally speaks in a low, desperate voice, that turns into a low moan when Lee wraps his hand around his cock again, slowly pumping up and down "I want you inside of me and I want to feel all of you".

Lee knows what Richard really wants, so he pushes him gently down on the bed on his back and after reaching for the lube, casually tossed in the nightstand drawer, he kneels between Richard's legs. He knows Richard is watching his every move, his chest heaving and his muscles tensing in anticipation. Lee swears Richard's eyes changes to a couple of shades darker as Lee lubes his finger and reaches between Richard's muscular butt cheeks and slowly eases in. 

They are communicating with their eyes and Lee is watching for any sign of discomfort from his partner, but all he sees is pure bliss, so he adds a another finger. Richard is panting, grabbing the sheets with his fists. Lee rotates and pushes a little deeper, searching for the little knob and Richard arches off the bed with a whine when he finds it "ohhh shit, right there........ohh god...." and he pants, reaching for Lee, wanting him closer "need you...please".

Lee smirks "you are not patient today..." and he applies lube to his own cock, sitting up a bit more and stroking himself a couple of times, groaning when he thumbs his own swollen head.

Richard is still watching him and it drives him crazy to see Lee touch himself like that, his own cock twitches and leaks more fluid from the slit. He lets out a stream of curse words and hooks a leg around Lee's thigh, pulling him closer "you fucking tease.....bloody hell, will you just fuck me already".

Knowing Richard probably can't take much more, Lee lines himself up and slowly starts to press into him, enjoying the warm, welcoming tightness of his boyfriend. Richard lifts his legs a bit more, wrapping them around Lee's waist, pulling him closer and they both let out moans when Lee bottoms out. He leans forward, feeling Richard's rock hard erection between them and they share a deep, passionate kiss before Lee slowly starts to thrust his hips. It feels so good.

Their voices mix together "Lee! Fuck, harder baby, right there, ohhhhh, Rich, ohhhh, more,,,harder,,,". They are soon covered in sweat and both of them are close. Lee sits up a bit again to change the angle  and he hits Richard's prostate just right, a howl tearing from the older man's throat "ohhh yeah" and Lee thrust harder and deeper, repeatedly nudging against that spot. Richard is a babbling mess and reaches for his own cock, stroking himself and when Lee's pounds into him again with force, it sets off his climax and he comes hard, spurting streaks of white all over his own fingers and chest with a satisfied moan "ohhhhh fuck".

Lee feels Richard's inner muscles contract and watches as he comes, spurring on his own orgasm and he shoots his hot load with a final growl "fuck, Rich!" and he collapses against his lovers chest, not caring about the stickiness and mess. Richard throws his arms around him and they meet in a messy kiss, both breathing hard.

Richard looks at him "bloody hell" and he breaks into a satisfied grin and Lee smiles back, giving him another kiss "tell me about it" and he lets out a breath.

Looking around, Lee reaches for the nearest t-shirt and then slowly pulls out and does his best to clean both their chests and the general mess. Tossing the shirt towards the bathroom when he is done. He returns his attention to Richard, who is still trying to recover and they pull each other close. Richard rests his head on Lee's wide shoulder and they just lay there for a while, holding one another and gently caressing each others skin.

Lee kisses Richard's forehead "I love you, baby".

"I love you too, Lee....that was...wow".

"I know....you are amazing"

"So are you, love" and Richard touches Lee's chest and sighs happily "I wish we could stay here the rest of the day" and he glances over at the clock "what time do we need to leave?".

Lee thinks for a minutes "the cars will be here at 5:30, I think, so I imagine we need to get our parents at 5:15 or so".

"Good, we have plenty of time then.....maybe we can just lay here for a while and then I figure we should shower again".

Snorting, Lee nods "probably....." and then he sits up and looks down at Richard "before I forget, I actually have an early Christmas present I want to give to you now.....just so you know what is happening".

Richard raises an eyebrow "you're kidding, right?".

Lee looks concerned "no, I'm not, but is that a problem?".

Getting out of bed, Richard tosses Lee his robe and reaches for his own "no, no, not at all.......it is just funny because I brought an early present for you too, I was going to give it to you before we headed out the door tonight".

Tying his robe, Lee grins "really? That's awesome, Rich.......I guess we both had the same idea" and he walks to his carry on bag and digs in the inner pocket "want me to go first or you?".

Richard is bend over in his suitcase and produces a medium size box, carefully wrapped in some fancy paper "whatever you want, Lee" and motions to the couch "maybe we should sit down".

They both take a seat and Lee hands Richard a bigger envelope, made out of heavy paper "Merry Christmas, Rich....I hope you like it...".

Richard looks at him "thank you" and carefully opens it, pulling out what looks like an itinerary of some sort and behind it some airline tickets.

Lee can't contain himself "I'm taking you skiing for New Year's to Jackson Hole, WY. We have a great suite, they have fabulous food and we get to hang with some friends".

Reaching for Lee's hand, Richard looks at him with true delight in his eyes "really? That sounds awesome" and he reaches with his other hand to cup Lee's face "thank you, that is a great gift, but why give it to me now?".

"Because I didn't want to spring it on you last minute and also wanted to have something we can look forward to since the next little while will be total chaos until we are done promoting this movie" and he pause, looking down for a second, before meeting Richard's eyes again "and frankly, I was so excited to give it to you".

Richard leans over to give him a soft kiss "thank you, it is truly wonderful, Lee" and he hands Lee the box "this might not be as exciting, but I wanted you to have it and maybe wear it tonight".

Lee just tears the paper, making Richard smile, that is his boyfriend for you. Lee pulls out a wooden box, black with *Omega* stamped on the outside and Lee looks at Richard "no you didn't" and he flips it open, revealing a shiny, stainless steel Omega Seamaster Planet Ocean watch with an orange dial. He can't hide his delight either "you did, but you shouldn't have" and he takes it out.

Richard is watching him, happy that Lee is so excited about it "yes, I should.....I know you have wanted it, but just felt like it was too much money to spend, so I spent it instead".

"You are crazy, but I fucking love it, Rich" and he reaches over to kiss him "thank you, baby". Lee takes the watch out, enjoying the weight of it and studies it from every angle. Something catches his eyes when he looks on the back of the case and he moves it closer and then feels the tears come. The case is engraved "To the love of my life~R". 

Lee looks at Richard and no words are needed, they both know and nothing needs to be said. Lee puts the watch down and just pulls Richard in for a tight embrace and a soft kiss. They are resting their foreheads against each other and Richard whispers "I love you, Lee" and the sentiment is returned when Lee croaks back, his voice thick with emotion "I love you too, Rich".

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
